Be Safe
by SassyNinja130
Summary: Kai loved Fridays. He always enjoyed spending them with his friends. He hadn't expected anything to happen when they all went a new amusement park, but instead, he lost everything. (Rated T for violence)


**A/n: This is very different from anything else I've ever written, but I think it turned out well. The only dialogue will be Kai's, and you'll see why later.**

_"__It was entirely my fault. Everything that happened that night was because of me. I hate myself because of it." _

_"__It all started just like any other evening. All I wanted to do was enjoy it with my family. I had no idea of the events that were to come. If I could do it all over, I would."_

Kai loved Fridays. It was his favorite day of the week, and he often went out to clubs with his friends, went to see a movie with Skylar, or had an evening in with his family. Today was no exception. In fact, it was one of the few times when no one else had any other plans, so they all decided to go out.

With help from Cole and Jay, Kai decided to take everyone to Bops, the new theme park that had just opened in Ninjago City. Everyone arrived separately; Kai with Nya, Skylar and Jay, Cole with Lloyd and Hurumi, and Zane with PIXAL, but they all entered together.

For the first hour or so, they traveled in a group. They waited in lines, rode some rides, waited in more lines, and took lots of pictures. Skylar's favorite thing was a certain rollercoaster called the Island Adventure, and Kai liked it, too. The ride was jungle themed, and frankly, kind of overrated.

He supposed she liked it so much because it reminded her of where she grew up, on Chen's Island. They went on that one about five times before he could convince her to come and get something to eat, instead.

At that time, everyone was beginning to disperse, agreeing to meet back up in the same place in an hour. PIXAL and Zane went to the indoor ice rink, Cole third wheeled while Lloyd and Hurumi played mini-golf, and Jay and Nya went to water and light show by the lake.

Kai and Skylar sat down at a table in the park's restaurant, and each ordered hot dogs and some soda. It was surprisingly good, and they talked as they ate. The entire time, however, Kai was acutely aware of the fact that a man, maybe in his forties, was watching them from another table with an obvious interest in Skylar.

_"__At first, I thought nothing of it. Skylar's such a beautiful girl, and guys stare at her wherever we go. But after a while, I grew more uncomfortable with it."_

When they finished their hot dogs, they left the restaurant to go and ride the Island Adventure a few more times. But the man followed them.

After six more rides through the Island Adventure, Kai was too dizzy to continue. He and Skylar decided to go and see one of the puppet shows the park was about to put on.

The man again followed them. He sat in the row right behind them, watching them, and ignoring the show the entire time.

Kai was beginning to get uneasy, so he asked Skylar about it. She told him she hadn't noticed, and that it was probably nothing to worry about.

_"__That's the thing about Skylar; she's never been afraid of this kind of thing. Sure, she knew it could happen, but she was so confident that I could protect her, she wasn't worried. That helped me feel a little better."_

A little while later, Nya and Jay found them, and informed them of an ice dancing competition that everyone was open to compete in.

Kai and Jay didn't want to, but they knew PIXAL and Zane would be there, so they let the two girls go off on their own to participate. Kai was relieved when the man didn't try to follow them.

_"__Skylar's always had a way of getting me to agree to these kinds of things. That's the only reason I let her and Nya go."_

While they were competing, Jay and Kai decided to crash into each other playing bumper cars. They had a bet of fifty buck going on it, and naturally, Kai won.

They placed bets on some other games, and again, Kai won them all. He saw the man from before a few more times that night, but it didn't worry him nearly as much.

That's when he got a text from Zane. He said that the girls had placed top three in the competition, with PIXAL in first and Nya and Skylar tied for second.

_"__I was thrilled, especially since Nya had never ice skated before, that I knew of. They didn't receive any prizes, but I got bragging rights because my two girls, and my friend, had placed top three."_

Seeing as there was nothing else to do, Kai decided to head to the gift shop with Jay tagging along. It took a few minutes before he found anything.

Eventually, he selected a stuffed blue dolphin covered in glitter. Its maroon eyes were cute and kind. Nya would love it.

Next, he picked out an orange stuffed snake with big, mysterious red eyes. It reminded him so much of Skylar, seeing as how she'd been part Anacondrai at one point that he just had to get it for her.

_"__They were so perfect for Nya and Skylar's personalities; I knew they would love them."_

After that, the hour was finally up, so everyone met at the front gates. They listened as Zane, Nya, PIXAL, and Skylar recounted the events of their competition, and how they had had so much fun.

The next hour was spent on more rides, a puppet show about the ninja, a shared pizza that disappeared within minutes, and a game in which everyone had to try and paint there face t look a certain way in just one minute. Cole was the best at that, right after Hurumi.

Everyone else had ended up looking like ghosts or vampires when they finished, but they had managed to do full-on cat and dog faces.

Everyone was having so much fun that they lost track of the time. By 10:00 PM, the park was finally closing, and they made their way to the exit.

_"__From there, it was kind of chaotic. We all just kind of got in cars that belonged to our friends. I assumed everyone had a ride, and we left."_

But what Kai didn't know was that Nya and Skylar were still inside the park, searching for Nya's lost clutch.

Skylar had no idea why Nya would bring a clutch to an amusement park, rather than a backpack or purse, but she agreed to help anyway.

After ten minutes, one of the park's workers finally found it and returned it to her. He asked if the girls needed a ride home, since the park was disserted, but they just told him their friends were outside waiting for them.

When the two reached the parking lot, however, there were no cars in sight. They walked around to try and find their friends for a few minutes, but everyone was gone.

Fear washed over Nya, but Skylar helped comfort her, saying they would just call a cab and yell at everyone for forgetting them later.

_"__I still can't believe I left them like that. What was I thinking? Sure, it was chaotic and I was tired, but I could have at least checked to make sure everyone was with us."_

It was very dark when the cab arrived, as the park had completely closed, turning all of its lights off for the night. It had to be at least 10:30. This meant that Skylar and Nya couldn't really see the car very well, or the driver, but they just assumed it was the right one and got inside.

The man asked where they needed to go, and they gave him the Bounty's address. There was an odd clicking sound when Nya closed her door, but she didn't think much of it.

They started driving, and Skylar was angrily texting her friends. No one responded, though, as they were all home sleeping.

Suddenly, the driver started making small talk with Nya. This ordinarily would've been fine, but there was something about him that was familiar to Skylar. The more he spoke, though, the harder it was for her to place it. She was about to abandon the idea, but something stopped her.

Skylar asked the man in the car to turn on the lights for her, saying she dropped something, and he did as she asked. That's when she realized he was the man from before; the one that had followed them.

She tried the door, but it was locked. That had been the clicking from earlier.

She desperately started calling everyone she knew, but no one would answer. She called Kai about fifty times, with no result. After sending him several texts, she finally gave up.

_ "__If I had just picked up when they called, things might have turned out differently. But I just slept right through it."_

That's when the driver started driving in another direction, out of the city. They reached the wheat fields nearby, and he finally stopped. This was where it would all take place, and their lives would change forever.

He told them they were foolish, and that they never should have trusted him. Now, they would pay for their actions, and they would never get a second chance.

They tried to fight back, but he was too big, too strong, and too powerful. They couldn't do it. However, unable to give up, Skylar did manage to stab him the eye with the metal portion of her seatbelt. Blood dripped down from his face as Skylar watched him raise a gun.

The next day, Kai received a call from the Ninjago City Police Department, saying that Nya and Skylar's bodies had been found.

The earth went silent as Kai's entire world ended. He didn't know what to do, so he just ended the call and screamed. He kept on screaming until the others came in.

After telling them what happened, he went back to screaming. The other ninja tried comforting him, but none of it worked. Anytime one of them got close, he punched and hit them, screaming louder and cursing at them. He just couldn't accept what was happening.

_"__I may have been angry, sad, and surprised, but I had no right to do and say the things I did."_

Finally, PIXAL came and knelt on the ground beside him. She just looked into his eyes, he looked into hers, and he finally let the tears come. Not just tears, but sobs. She hugged him as he cried into her shoulder, accepting the pain of reality.

At one point, he felt a single tear fall from PIXAL's face, and he knew she felt just as horrible as he did. Somehow, it made him feel a little better.

Later, when he was ready, PIXAL took him to see the bodies of his beloved sister and girlfriend. Even she broke down crying that day.

Kai stared at them. Nya was clutching her dolphin like a small child, and Skylar held her snake. He remembered being so happy when they won the competition, and buying those for them using the money he'd earned from his bets with Jay.

A beautiful funeral was held for the girls a day later, and after a week, the police finally caught the man that killed Nya and Skylar. PIXAL and the other ninja were with Kai every step of the way, helping him through it.

They went to court, and the man was sentenced to life in prison, with no possibility of parole.

He was later called in to speak on the news about the tragedy, and with the help of his friends and brothers, he agreed.

_"__The worst part is; I can never apologize to them. It's too late, now. They're gone, and they're never coming back."_

_"__I see. And, Mr. Smith, is there anything you'd like to say to the people of Ninjago now, to prevent these incidents from happening in the future?"_

_"__The main thing I can say is; the world is such a dangerous place these days, you never know who you'll meet or what they'll do. Be careful, and always be on guard. But most of all, please stay safe. I don't want what happened to us to happen to any of you. I don't want anyone else to go through what my friends and I did."_

**A/n: I really really hope you liked it. Please leave a review telling me your thoughts. Constructive criticism is also appreciated! The world can be dangerous, but it can also be a beautiful and happy place! Have fun, and stay safe out there!**

**Wow, it seems like I've really only been writing dark stories lately, such as Red Roses and Knock Knock, but I promise I'm not a serial killer! That's not what a serial killer would say, is it?! :)**


End file.
